Swimming Trouble
by Lord Agravane the Undead
Summary: Archie teaches Courtney how to swim but there are problems afoot.
1. Chapter 1

**Swimming Trouble**

_By Lord Agravane the Undead and Rattlehead_

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters within.

* * *

One sunny day in Hoenn, Courtney was sitting on Lilycove beach, relaxing and gazing out to sea where Archie was swimming. Courtney could see that Archie enjoyed swimming a lot; he was one of the best she had ever seen.

"Hey sweety, come here!" Archie waved to her.

"Eeeeh...no thanks", Courtney said very quietly and Archie, not able to hear her, came out of the sea. Shaking the water off himself like a Growlithe, he went over to Courtney and sat down next to her.

"What's up? Don't be shy!"

"It's not that, it's...I don't know how to swim". Courtney hung her head because she was so embarrassed.

"Oh come on, that's all it is?" Archie said, patting her on the arm. "I didn't know how to climb, until you taught me, remember? I fell and a little stone hit my head. Come on, don't be shamed. I'll teach you".

"Really?" Courtney smiled at him, so hope filled.

"Sure, nobody swims better than me! I'm the best for this; I will show you".

"But the sea, its too...big". Courtney said nervously. "And I'm afraid of the wild Pokemon..."

"Emm...yes, that's true", Archie admitted. Then an idea came to him. "Ey, I know a falls in a hidden place, come with me".

Opening a Ultraball, Archie called a Tropius out. "Come on, let's go!" he said. He helped Courtney onto the back of Tropius and they flew to Meteor Falls.

Courtney had never visited Meteor Falls before and she gazed around at her new surroundings in interest. They were inside a glittering cave with an impossibly high roof, stretching up right out of her line of sight. There were large pools of water in the cave, many of them heated by thermal springs.

"See, we can swim in here", said Archie. "And don't worry, the pools aren't deep so you don't have to be afraid.

"That seems much better", said Courtney. She and Archie made their way down towards one of the pools. It was only when they reached the water's edge that Courtney realised there was a problem.

"Oh, Archie! I haven't got anything to wear to swim in".

"Oops", said Archie, looking at Courtney in her long and very pretty dress. "Well, uh, perhaps we can go back to your Secret Base and get something from there?"

"No, I don't have anything there either", Courtney said. "I don't have a swim suit because I've never been swimming before".

"Hmm", said Archie, scratching his beard. His first thought was that they could swim naked but he was a little wary to suggest that, in case Courtney though he was being rude.

"Um, Archie..." Courtney suddenly said.

"Yeah?" said Archie, quickly coming out of his thoughts.

Courtney gave him a shy smile.

"We could always swim naked!"

* * *

That very same day, Tabitha was at Meteor Falls too. He was exploring the caves, searching for a Solrock that he could capture. As he made his way down a tunnel, he suddenly heard the sound of voices.

Tabitha stopped and listened carefully, wondering who else was around. He recognised the one voice as Courtneys and he was just about to go and greet her when he heard Archie reply.

"See, you're really getting the hang of it now. It's easy, huh?"

Tabitha frowned and scratched his head, wondering what was going on. He padded quietly along the tunnel until he came out into a sparkling cave. It was very pretty; there were shiny gems embedded into the walls and a large thermal pool in the center.

And there were Archie and Courtney in the lake, swimming. Except...Courtney didn't have a swim suit. Tabitha caught sight of her Team Magma outfit lying by the shore of the lake and he blushed post box red. Courtney was skinny dipping! AND with the Boss of Team Aqua!

_Oh, this sucks! Not only is Archie seeing our admin naked, he's also encouraging her to be in a horrible lake!_ Tabitha thought. _Ugh, I wish I could battle him, cheeky beggar! But he'll have stronger Pokemon than me._ Tabitha only had his Mightyena with him at that moment.

What to do though? Tabitha needed to move away quickly, in case Courtney came out of the lake and he saw her! He glanced towards her outfit again and noticed Archie's swim shorts there. Tabitha grinned as an evil idea formed in his mind.

He snuck down to the lakeside, keeping close to the boulders so as to hide himself. Waiting until Archie and Courtney were facing the opposite direction, Tabitha shot forward, grabbed Archie's swim shorts and then ran away like Cyrus when somebody threatened to hug him. He hid behind the boulder again, covering his mouth to try and hold his laughter in.

_Oh Archie, you're gonna get such a shock when you come out that lake!_ Tabitha thought gleefully.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

Half an hour later, Courtney had been taught to swim very well, courtesy of Archie. He watched her swim from the centre of the lake to the shore, splashing about a great deal but able to stay afloat, no problem. As she swam over to him, Archie gave her the thumbs up sign.

"Hey, you're doing great now sweety", he said. Courtney smiled.

"Do you really think so?"

"Yeah, of course", said Archie. "Ha, keep this up; we'll make a Team Aqua girl of you yet. Hey, I was just kidding!" Archie laughed and tried to dodge Courtney as she splashed him, batting water at him with her hands.

"No, bad Archie", Courtney said in mock sternness. "I'm loyal to Team Magma!"

"Haha, I know! By the way, you're splashing me and I like water".

"I don't have any lava to splash you with", Courtney pointed out.

"Well, thanks Arceus for that", Archie teased her. "You wanna swim some more? Or shall we go and get something to eat?"

"Let's get something to eat", said Courtney. "All this exercise has made me hungry".

"Uhuh, sure". Archie and Courtney stepped out of the lake and went to get their clothes. Courtney began to dress but Archie just stood there and frowned.

"Um, Courtney?" he said after a moment.

"Yeah?"

"Where are my swim shorts?"

Courtney gazed around, also puzzled. Not surprisingly, they were nowhere to be seen.

"Uh, I don't know Archie", she said, trying not to laugh.

Archie slapped his forehead. "Bloody hell! I bet a Pokemon stole them!"

Courtney couldn't help herself and she started to laugh. "Oh, Archie! Why would a Pokemon want your swim shorts?"

"I dunno, maybe it's a fan of Team Aqua?" Archie huffed and looked round again, just in case. "Ugh, how the hell am I gonna get back to the ship? If my Team see me like this, I'll never live it down!"

Courtney finally managed to control her mirth and she patted Archie comfortingly on the back. "Hey, maybe I can fly Tropius back and pick up some clothes for you while you wait here?"

"Nah, that won't work", Archie groaned. "My Team wouldn't let you on board without me".

Courtney thought hard. Another idea came to her.

"Maybe I could fly Tropius back to the volcano and get you some clothes from there?"

Archie considered this. He trusted Courtney to borrow his Pokemon but whatever would she find for him to wear? Still, anything was better than having to return to his ship in the buff.

"Um, yeah, that's a good idea", he said.

"OK then!" Courtney kissed Archie and smiled at him. "Don't worry Archie; I'll be as quick as possible".

* * *

Tropius was soaring over the ocean; Courtney and Archie sitting comfortably on her back. Courtney had a fit of the giggles and Archie was looking very embarrassed.

"Heheh, I can see your ship from here", Courtney exclaimed, pointing downwards towards the familiar Team Aqua base.

"Uhh, yeah", said Archie, blushing greatly. Courtney giggled again.

"Cheer up baby. Soon you can change into your own clothes and everything will be alright again".

"Yeah but I just hope nobody sees me before I get to may cabin".

Tropius flew lower and lower, finally coming to land on the deck. And unfortunately, there were many grunts, plus Matt and Shelley there. They stared in astonishment at Courtney and...

"Hey, Courtney! You can't land here. Especially not with a Team Magma grunt", said Matt.

"You need glasses more than their sodding leader does! It's ME, Archie, you dozy git!" Archie yelled, pulling off his hood.

"Oops! Sorry Boss!" Matt gasped and Shelley, Courtney and the grunts laughed really hard.

**The End**


End file.
